This invention relates to a method for the control of undesirable plant growth, more specifically to the use of 3-cyano-4-phenyl-5-dimethylaminomethylene-5H-furanone-(2).
It is known that undesired plant growth, e.g., weeds, can be controlled very effectively by employing herbicides which prevent the formation of chlorophyll in the seedlings, thus causing the seedlings to starve after the endosperm contained in the seed is consumed. A known herbicide exhibiting this effect is 3-amino-1,2,4-triazole (amitrole). It has been found that the active compound of this invention is also herbicidally effective in this manner.
The active compound of this invention is superior both to amitrole and to other herbicidal agents which are used to regulate the growth of undesired plants by other means than the prevention of chlorophyll formation. This is particularly true with respect to the degree and range of effectiveness, compatibility with cultivated plants and the amount of active ingredient employed.